Shifter's Protection l A Naruto Fanfiction by TangiFrangi
by TangiFrangi
Summary: Left beaten, bloody and broken. Naruto discovered a beast who he will long call 'friend'. Watch as Naruto becomes what many call him "Shifter". Shy!Naruto Quiet!Narto Kind!Kyuubi Ninken!Kyuubi OC!Narutocharacters Good!Sasuke OP!Naruto Shapeshifter!Naruto NO LEMONS! NO HAREMS!
1. Chapter 1- A big red beast

There was a growl of a fox. Its red hunched body tensed with a show of tails swaying behind it. Pointed red ears flickered as bloodshot eyes seemed to stare into nothingness, if only it could be. Kyuubi had been sealed away some six years ago, he was confined to a cage, cold and dark. A sewer, more accurately. Fortunately he was granted some leeway, or maybe it wasn't… For he could see what his container could

Naruto Uzumaki, that was the name of his vessel. A tortured young boy burdened with the seal of a demon was experiencing one of his worst beating so far. Kyuubi had lost count how many times the blonde's blood had spilt and he wouldn't dare keep track of the screams. Kyuubi feels what he feels, eats what he eats, suffers what he suffers. It's a miracle he hasn't gone insane- well- anymore than he is.

A parental instinct seemed to develop towards the child, not that Kyuubi was aware. He'd excuse any instances of 'nurturing' or 'concern' as a fault or incidental moment, afterall, he, the king of bijuu could not 'love'. It was silly, unreal, a sin to demons to grow connections to anyone but nakama or superiors, though, it was mostly out of respect.

The human boy was weak, frail, unworthy yet these feelings lingered. Perhaps it was pity? Pity for the unfair and cruel life he had to endure all at fault from the fox. Yes, let's say it's 'pity'..

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" the beaten boy chanted curling himself into a ball. Bats, knives, rods, anything the villagers could grab beat down on him. Burned him, cut him, bruised him and the entire time he didn't fight back. To them he may have been immobile from pain, his body in too much shock to process but in truth he had given up. They won't stop, they'll never stop. He'd come home bloody and broken only to fall into a dreamless sleep, waking to have the cycle happen all over again. Nothingness seemed like a bliss at this point.

"This is for my family you demon!" a villager yelled, his face contorted into a drunken rage. Naruto could practically smell the alcohol on his breath causing his eyes to water though that was not noticeable through his tears

Naruto let out a yelp of pain as a dagger drove deep into his side. He was flipped around and straddled by a drunken man, a knife poised above him. "D.E.M.O.N" he'd sound out as he carved the words on his bare chest "F.R.E.A.K" he'd slice into his leg "K.I.L.L.E.R" he'd slash against his arm embedding the blade deep into the last letter. Naruto let out a muffled scream through the whole process, his body trembling with his mouth held closed by his powerful hands.

"Monster!" he'd spit at him getting off only to give a powerful kick to his side forcing his body away into a wall with an audible 'thud'. The blonde choked out a sob, with a mix of saliva and blood dribbling out of his mouth. A man he had seen before rounded on him. It was a chunin he had seen at a school approached the boy kneeling down to stroke his hair. Naruto was immobile in fear, his eyes shaking gazing at the kunai clutched in his hand. Slowly the man bent down so they were only centimeters apart "Bye bye demon.." he'd whisper in a sickly sweet voice, the blade drawing closer and closer and closer..and.. It was all gone.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

…

_Groan, drip...drip.._

…

"_W-Where…?"_

_Drip, drip…_

"_Where am I?"_

...drip...

It's black, there's nothing here.

...

Is this hell?

…

It's wet and cold..

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Is that… growling…?

Naruto's eyes flickered open, it's dark. Slowly his pushed himself up to notice there was no pain. 'Pad, pad' he walked forward, it was a weird sensation, almost as if he was on water

'Drip, drip'

Ah, that could explain it…

Little by little objects same into sight. Pipes, water, cables- was he in a sewer? It didn't smell like anything yet an impure and foreboding aura lingered in the air, he could almost taste it. It's odd, he feels like he should run but he doesn't, it was like the darkness was calling him.

Hesitantly Naruto travelled further into the darkness until he reached a corner. Nervously he peeked around the corner. A door made for giants was present, its eccentric design carving a hole into a fiery orange stone wall. Large metal gates made place as doors with a small white note high in the centre. It almost looked like a cell from a prison or interrogation centre

He gulped, approaching the monument. Shakily he ran his fingers over the designs, gold lines made into artistic swirls. Perhaps it was ritualistic or sacred? But, why was he here? He should be dead.

"**WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!" **a ferocious booming voice asked, scaring the poor boy. He fell to the ground in shock, backpedaling as to get as far away from the glaring eyes as he could

Kyuubi peered at the boy, his eyes unconsciously softening **"Ah, it's my jailor. What do I owe the pleasure?"**

"W-Who are-"

"**You do not know of me?" **The Kyuubi cut off in shock earning a shaky nod **"I am the great Kyuubi no kitsune, otherwise known as the nine tailed fox!"** He boasted proudly holding a great clawed hand up to his chest

"W-why am I h-h-here…" Naruto whimpered curling himself into a shaky ball, his fingers digging deep into his arms

Kyuubi seemed to notice this as he softened his expression, lowering his body to the floor in a less menacing way **"No need to fear, kit… I will not harm you…"**

"W-Why?"

The shocked the Kyuubi **"What do you mean 'why'?"**. Naruto shifted nervously, bringing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them "T-They always hurt me… W-Why wouldn't y-y-you…?" he whispered not daring to look the beast in the eye

"**I have to reason to, kit. I am no cruel monsters like the ones outside, it sickens me to think they would to that to such an innocent child…" **He reasoned, finishing off with a growl

Naruto lifted his head giving the fox a cautious yet hopeful look. He could be lying, trying to act sweet and caring only to backstab him and hurt him just like the others. He would fall for that again. Kyuubi seemed to notice his skeptical look as he let out a sigh **"Look kit.. I have no reason to hurt you, I wouldn't even dare doing so. I promise this, I don't lie so please trust me.." **

Naruto seemed to think for a while

before giving an unsure nod. This delighted Kyuubi as he sat up straight **"Now, as for why your here, I do not know. Perhaps you came for help after your...experience…" **The kyuubi gave a thoughtful look staring at the trembling boy

"H-How are y-y-you here?". That's right, Kyuubi paused for a second. Should he tell the boy? It's a secret he should never know, who knows what might happen when he finds out. On the other hand, it might be good coming from the burden himself, Naruto can finally know it is not them they hate but what he holds

Sighing Kyuubi lowered himself laying his head on his crossed humanoid arms **"Come here, kit" **He say eyeing a spot not far away from the cell bars. Naruto seemed reluctant yet approached, his body trembling with every shaky step. Kyuubi gave a small frown. No child should be this cautious, he had seen how Naruto acts around others; skittish, terrified, yet seeing it from another perspective was pitiful, and in all honesty heart breaking.

"**I will not move, boy. You are safe, I assure you" **the kyuubi said with a comforting grin, something he had not offered anyone before. The blonde nodded, curling into a small ball near the entrance

Kyuubi sighed, preparing himself for the reveal **"Have you ever heard the story of the first hokage slaying the nine tailed beast?" **earning a nod **"Well, that is not exactly true. You see humans can not 'kill' a bijuu, the only way to get rid of one it to seal it away" **he paused, making sure the boy understood this

"**The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, was a great shinobi and a righteous ruler. He'd do anything to protect his people" **(Kyuubi knows this from observing through Kushina) **"Sadly, sacrifices must come for the greater good. The only container strong enough to hold me is one of a human" **Kyuubi sighed giving the boy a pitiful look **"He sacrificed a baby boy to rid the beast from his village" **There was a pause **"And that baby was you, kit"**

Naruto froze, his eyes widening in shock. That's why they hate him? For holding a fox within him? H-How could he be so stupid?! They had called him the fox's damn name. Urgh, he's such an idiot not to have seen it earlier

"**Ki-"**

He's a demon. He _holds_ a monster within himself. They were right, he can never be normal, he can't have a happy life. No demon should have a happy life

**Kit, snap out of i-"**

He's a monster, why couldn't he just die? The village would be happy, a demon would be gone

"**K-"**

I'll die and everyone can be happy! He'd give of a chuckle. No more demon, no more pain, no more sleepless nights, no more suffering. He'd be free! He'd finally be-

"**KIT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" **He'd jump at the loud voice, freed from his thoughts. Naruto whimpered curling into a ball "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he'd choke out through sobs "I'm a m-monster, I shouldn-"

"**Kit… You are no monster, you're just an innocent child burdened with housing a demon. They are true monsters and idiots for not seeing that. No not think you should die or that you're a demon. I'm so sorry for having to make you suffer through this" **The kyuubi would lecture in a quiet and comforting voice, a sad smile decorating his face

It was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. **"Look kit," **Kyuubi said, breaking the silence **"It is okay for you not to forgive me, I never expect you to but please don't hate yourself for it. I'll leave you alone, pretend I'm never here, here, I'll even stop tal-"**

"I-I forgive you…"

The Kyuubi stood shocked "**W-Wha-"**

" I said I forgive you" Naruto said lifting his head to give the fox a teary smile **"Y-You had to do it for a r-r-reason.. A-and, it wasn't y-your choice to be sealed away. You don't need t-to apologize.." **He'd smile, wiping his eyes with his sleeve

Kyuubi stood wide eyed, tears pooling in his blood red orbs **"Thank you, kit. Thank you so much.."**

Naruto just nodded, both sides sitting in a comfortable silence. Kyuubi sat thinking _**He forgives me.. Haha.. I'm a monster, I shouldn't be forgiven **_Kyuubi looked over to the boy taking note on his thin and frail appearance. _**I can't do anything to help him here, he looks so weak… Who knows when he could just collapse… **_

"**Hey, kit.."**

"Y-Yes, Kyuubi-sama..?"

Kyuubi let out a chuckle **"No need for formalities, kit. I haven't earned it." **Naruto just nodded, dragging his gaze to the ground. Kyuubi smiled **"How about I teach you? You know… How to defend yourself?"**

Naruto's eyes bolted straight to the smiling fox in shock. He'd teach him? T-To be safe? To protect himself? Naruto would give an eager nod "I-I'd greatly appreciate it, Kyuubi-san"

The fox just gave a satisfied nod **"That's good to hear. However, you must do one thing for me first"**

"W-What is it, Kyuubi-san?"

"**Do you see this paper?" **he'd ask, pointing a claw towards the page in the middle of the cage **"I need to to tear half of it off, this will you both you and I access to each other's thoughts and chakra, along with easy access to this mindscape"**

Naruto nods, shuffling to the gates. Grunting in effort as he climbed the bars until he reached the paper. It had scribbles in a thick ink he couldn't make sense of. It looked like the doodle or patterns he had seen ninja use before. Naruto gave the Kyuubi an unsure glance, when he nodded Naruto slowly tore the paper downward. There was a blinding white light before the gate disappeared. Naruto yelped, falling from the high before he landed on something soft. Opening one teary eye he found that he was on some sort of orange blanket

"**Are you alright there, kit?" **Kyuubi asked bending over to check for wounds. Naruto nodded dumbly as a blush developed on his face "T-Thank you Kyuubi-sam-san…"

Kyuubi gave Naruto a skeptical eye before nodding and gently placing him down **"Good, now I'll start teaching you the basics. I must warn you, it will not be easy but I promise not to push you too far. Now, are you ready?"**

Naruto nodded shyly, giving a shuddering breath "H-Hai, kyuubi-sensei…"

Kyuubi nodded gazing down and the boy **"Oh, and kit?"**

"H-Hai?"

Kyuubi gave a broad smile **"My name is Kurama"**


	2. Chapter 2- Something new

"I-Is this right, kurama-sensei?" Naruto asked, a glowing red orb of spiralling chakra in the palm of his hand

"**Yes, exactly. The fourth called this the rasengan, when I was trapped I created my own jutsu based off of his basics and innovative styles. The Shifting fox jutsu, as I call it. I am teaching you this jutsu style because I have trust and high hopes in you." **Kyuubi said with a warm smile, stretching in the flowing grass

He was proud of his kits progress. Sure he was shy and stuttery still but Naruto had gained confidence and comfort speaking to him. Four years of teaching and learning had made the once frail boy stronger, though, most jutsu depended on kyuubi's assistance. The shifting fox jutsu required himself and the boy to work in sync to develop both a defensive and offensive attack. He taught the boy medical jutsu in case of emergencies while he fought the offensive while Naruto healed.

For the first two years he started with healing and chakra control, eventually moving on to sealing and basic offensive jutsu. With the skills Naruto developed he managed to "free" Kyuubi. His current form with was of a small fox gifted 4 tails. This was his current power with the other 5 still residing within Naruto, though, these skills remain dormant until he has activated his learnt jutsu. Now the blonde is learning defensive and ranged attacks such as earth shields and the mighty rasengan.

"**Now, let's move on to meditation then we can take a rest. I'm exhausted." **Kyuubi groaned out, rolling on the ground. Naruto gave Kurama a disbelieving look before quietly sitting next to the fox. **"Remember, close your eyes and focus your mind. Block out the sound around you and let your thoughts tred passage"** Kurama reminded, his tail stroking his human's arm. Naruto nodded falling into a peaceful state, in, out, in, out. Just like he was taught

Kyuubi sighed looking at the boy. It seems his feelings for the blonde had changed yet again, it is impossible for Kurama to say all his care came from 'pity'. He loved the boy like any parent would despite all his upbringing disapproving of it. Kyuubi blinked, curling around the child _I don't care anymore…_ he thought

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The hokage will have you now". Naruto nodded timidly, giving a wimpish glance at the cheery assistant before pushing open the door, Kurama wrapped protectively around his neck.

"Ah, Naruto! How are you today?" the hokage asked, his wrinkled face pulled back into a smile. "W-w-well, H-Hokage-sama" Naruto muttered as he unconciously presses himself against the far wall. The hokage frowned motioning to the seat opposite him, "Do not be afraid, I won't harm you" Sarutobi gave him a comforting grin "Now, I have a desk for a reason you know..". Naruto hesitated and seeing this the hokage urged him "Come on, it's okay" but still he stayed put

The hokage frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought. The kyuubi had spoken to him a few months of so back of Naruto, sure he was shocked that the Kyuubi was out but even more on the state of Naruto's mind and treatment. He was not aware that this was happening, he gave usual check ins to the orphanage to make sure the boy was okay but it seems he had been tricked. They always said that the boy was asleep or busy doing something, he found it suspicious but berated himself for not investigating in to it sooner.

From what the Kyuubi told him Naruto had lived on the streets since age three which was more than unreasonable. He was beaten, starved, refused basic necessities even if he did manage to scrounge around for any change in the streets. It sickened him to think about his living habits which the Kyuubi said was "too vile to tell".

Now that he looked at the boy he could see what the Kyuubi was talking about. Naruto looked stronger having decent muscle and a healthy looking body, even if it could barely be seen under his baggy brown and grey clothing, yet he notices his hesitance and fear when speaking to another person. It was heartbreaking for the old man to see such terror and distrust in the boys eyes even when given friendly conversation.

The hokage sighed, Kyuubi requested Naruto join the academy to become genin, that way he can get money to make a living as well as have the opportunity to go outside and avoid the villagers. Sarutobi thought it was a swell idea, well, that's until he sees him now. The way Naruto looks he could break at any point in his future. Even basic conversation seems like a challenge for the scar ridden kid. He'd hate to think of how he'd cope in a school surrounded by other people, especially in a closed environment

To naruto the silence was deafening, he pressed himself heavily against the wall hoping to make as much distance as he could from the hokage. He knew well of the hokage's power and position so he must be in deep trouble, he couldn't see any other reason for him to be summoned as he doubted any friendly conversation. He was surprised at the hokage's kind introduction and lack of negative reaction to his presence, very few have ever been that way

Kyuubi blinked open an eye taking in the scene around him. His eyes softened as he understood the kits position. He had forgotten to tell him why he was summoned, telling by his terrified looks he must have thought it to be negative. **"Kit," **he'd say in a deep soothing voice, **"You are not in trouble, I had asked this human to speak to you personally. Now please listen to him, he means no harm"**

Naruto looked at the fox with lost eyes before giving a timid nod. Slowly he made his way to the chair, his eyes darting around him with every cautious step until he was behind it. Silently he sunk into it's cushion-y seating his eyes kept down and hands twiddling in front of him. Kyuubi sighed snaking off his shoulders to sit on his lap, a tail wrapping comfortly around the blondes arm.

"**We had business, correct?" **the fox growled. "U-Uh, yes. You see Naruto, Kyuubi-san has requested that I send you to the academy," Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "However, from what I have learnt I have doubts on how you will do there. Kyuubi, do you really think that it is wise to send him there, so much could go wrong". The bijuu was silent, a foxy concentrated look on his face as he looked as his humans disbelieving face.

"**Yes Sarutobi, I think it is wise to. Do not worry, I will accompany him as a ninken and sensei and will take full responsibility for whatever happens." **Kyuubi finished with a nod, smiling at the boys appreciative look. The hokage sighed "Fine, I will enlist you as a ninken. However, if you even consider doing anything of ill will towards any student or teacher while staying there I will have you immediately taken out and forbidden to become a shinobi. Ever. Do you understand this?" the hokage warned with a commanding seriousness

Kyuubi nodded before looking at his human **"Will you be okay with this, kit? I understand if it will be too much for you and will not be upset if you do not wish to proceed"**. Naruto gave a timid smile "I'll d-do anything you want as l-l-long as you are there, Kur- Kyuubi-sama..". The fox frowned at the honorifics (seems he forgot again) before giving a curt nod **"Very well," **he turned to the aging man **"I will accept those terms, however, If anyone even thinks about lethally harming my kit they will have hell to pay, is that understood?"**. The hokage was silent in contemplation "Very well, I accept that but only if it is truly necessary. I don't want kids in hospital because they looked at him funny"

The fox snorted before turning to the nervous blonde **"Very well, the meeting is done. Let's get going kit. We still have some training left to complete"**. Naruto nodded timidly before picking up the fox. Turning to the hokage he gave a deep bow "A-Arigato, h-h-hokage-sama…" and with that he was gone

Sarutobi sighed collapsing onto his desk. He had bad feelings about this, should he really have accepted that? Hiruzen frowned, _I guess it's too late now… _he humored giving out an empty laugh. "Do you really think it was wise, hokage-sama?" a muffled voice asked. "Danzo," he acknowledged to the newly revealed man "The boy deserves this opportunity, Really, I owe it to him more than anything". Danzo was silent before sighing "I will trust your judgement, however, I still think he should have joined ROOT. He would have been much more productive under me"

Hiruzen shot him a glare "I will do no such thing to that child and will never support your turning of fine shinobi to emotionless killing machine". Danzo gave his own glare "Stupid man, this is a missed opportunity. Just know that when the time comes, you will grow to regret your decision" Danzo clicked his tongue in disappointment before disappearing in a shunshin leaving the hokage contemplating _Should I- No! _He shook his head _he is still a child, I owe it to him, yet..._ The hokage sighed taking a long drag of his pipe _I'm getting too old or this…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello, are you, uh, the Naruto I've been hearing about?". Naruto jumped flipping around to give a startled look at the stranger. The man gave the boy a confused smile "Are you okay? I apologise for sneaking up on you". "N-No, it's f-f-fine.." the boy whimpered taking a cautious step back. The stranger frowned "Am I scaring you? I don't mean to if that's th- Oh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Iruka" he smiled jabbing a finger at himself.

Naruto mutely nodded, his frame trembling ever so slightly. Iruka sighed "The silent type I guess, there's a girl in my class like you.. Hinata if I recall" Iruka stopped to look at the shaking boy "Well, uh…" _Wow, this is awkward.._ "I'll get going now, the academy is that way, once you get there they will select you a class, soooooo -Bye, I guess.." Iruka left immediately his face an awkward blush

Naruto sighed in relief as he watches Iruka's retreating form, the trembling eventually coming to a halt. Maybe he should have talked, stranger-sama seemed uncomfortable with Naruto's timid silence. Slowly he made his way to the academy following the scarnose's directions, however, he constantly kept watch. All corners were unsafe and any door could hide pain, he learnt this very well and taking a path directed by a monster could lead to the den of many more.

'**Calm down, kit. Remember the rule Hiruzen invoked? They can't touch you' **Kyuubi reminded from within his mind. Naruto nodded silently, his back straightening just a bit however he kept his head down, his eyes on the road. He could feel their glares, so many of them.

Kurama sighed **"Kit, let me out. It will be suspicious if a ninken appears out of nothing"**. Naruto nodded making the appropriate hand sign as the Kyuubi poofed into his arms. Naruto held the fox gently, almost as if he was a teddy bear. **"Now let's go, it wouldn't be good for you to be late on the first day" **

"H-Hai, Kurama-sam-" **"I told you to stop calling me that, kit" **Naruto's eyes widened in realisation before looking away regretfully "I-I apologise Kurama-san". Kyuubi just nodded adjusting his eyes to the road ahead as Naruto moved closer **"Maybe you can make some human friends, kit" **he suggested. He smiled at the thought "Bu-" **"No buts kit. Animals can not replace other people for you humans. Don't worry, I'll help you" **Naruto looked at the road, his stride more hesitant. Since Kumara-sama said so he will try yet he finds it hard to imagine himself with such things

Friends

It was a strange concept humans had invented, it most likely took after who was the most reliable within a pack or flock. Kyuubi had explained the concept of 'friendship' to him yet he couldn't make sense of it. Kurama had said a friend is a person you rely upon and trust. You are meant to feel comfortable or even welcomed with a 'friend' yet it seems too good. He had overheard many villagers complaining about a friend to others. Saying they lied or can't be trusted among other things, yet they still call each other friends even when they fail to achieve its definition? He could say Kurama wass his friend

He was always there, always truthful, always kind. He'd never dream of defying or arguing with the demon fox and had never once made the fox upset. Perhaps this was the friendship he talked about

"U-Um, Kurama-sam- uh- -san?" Naruto squeaked gazing at the academy's intimidating gates **"Hm? Yes, kit?" **Kurama asked giving the child a questioning look "A-Are we, um.. I m-mean… Are- Are we... friends?" Naruto whispered giving the shocked fox a timid look. His hopeful feelings however plummeted when the fox let out a bellowing laugh "I-I'm sorry for t-t-thinking such t-things Kurama-s-sama, I-" **"Kit," **the fox cut in with a broad grin

"**We are friends, forever the bestest of friends"**

Naruto couldn't be happier


	3. Chapter 3- First Impressions

(Sorry for taking so long! I was getting everything ready to go back to school ;w;. Thanks for all the support this story is getting and it really makes me happy to see you readers enjoying my writing! Anyways, no more mushy stuff, let's get back to the story!)

Naruto's heart was racing like a fox after a rabbit. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever with an unreachable door at the end. He knew what was beyond it yet it lay a mystery, what will be to come? Kyuubi had ensured Naruto that he would make 'friends' yet doubt lingers. It is not often the young boy is accepted, whether it be walking down the street or entering a store and he highly doubted any acceptance by younger folk like himself.

He slowed his steps as he neared the door. He was overreacting, Kurama-sama was with him. He can't be hurt. Naruto looked down at the fox, it's slender body clutched within his arms as he offered a comforting smile to the blonde. Naruto gave a small smile back before facing the door once again. With new found confidence his hand clutched the doors cold steel knob. With one long shuddering breath he heaved it open the noise inside coming to a halt

"Ah, Naruto. It's good to see you again" Iruka smiled, a surprised but pleased look on his scarred face. Naruto looked towards the man offering a small nod "Why not come on in, I'm sure it's cold out there". Naruto paused before hesitantly steeping on, the warmth of body heat comforting his chilled frame. Iruka pulled Naruto into side hug not noticing the foxes displeased glare. The boy lifted the fox up to his face trying to shield any unwanted attention from himself with his furry companions body.

"Why not Introduce yourself? We didn't get to speak much earlier and I'm sure the class would like to learn about you" Iruka chuckled giving a comforting grin to the obviously nervous kid. "I-I…" Naruto mumbled shifting a shaky look to the students. Naruto gave a deep gulp squeezing the fox just a bit harder "Uh.." "Come on, kid. We don't have all day" a child snorted from the back of the class. Kyuubi snarled at the boy his oversized fangs glistening with blood thirsty saliva.

"K-Kyuubi-sama.." Naruto whispered to the demon, a worried look adorning his face. The kyuubi's growling subsided with a snort to give a judgemental look at the class **"I don't see why you have to stay with these humans, they look like spoilt brats to me" **the fox snarled shocking the class. A pink haired girl shot from her seat whilst pointing a manicured nail at the snarling fox "SINCE WHEN DID ANYONE BUT THE INUZUKA FAMILY HAVE NINKEN?!" she screeched forcing students to cover their ears "Blow our ears out then you crazy bitch!" a certain dog boy snarled rubbing his and his whimpering companions sensitive ears

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU MUTT!?" she screamed spraying saliva over her unfortunate table sharers. "Calm down, Sakura. You're making a scene" a boy yawned lifting his spiky pineapple shaped head from the table. She was about to reply when a booming voice cut her off **"DO YOU EVER SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU ANNOYING BANSHEE?" **

All the class brought their attention to the angered fox and whimpering boy before looking at their obviously displeased teacher "I expect you to be respectful when the boy talks. I will have to teach this class respect it seems, especially you, Sakura" he glared at the red faced girl. Her face shifted from rage to realisation to guilt "I-I apologise Iruka-sensei" she mumbled plopping down into her seat

Iruka nodded before shifting his attention to the shaking blonde "I apologise for that Naruto-san, would you like to continue?" he offered rubbing the boys shoulder. Naruto looked up at the man shifting his gaze to his friend "K-Kyuubi-sam-" **"Remember what I told you, kit?" **the fox reminded earning a guilty nod "I-I'm sorry, K-Kyuubi-san…" he mumbled bringing his attention back to the confused class "M-My name is N-N-Naruto.. Um.." he sent a lost look to the fox earning a nod. Kyuubi shifted out of the boys arms to sit infront of him, his paw raised to his chest

"**You may call me Kyuubi and I am here as my kits companion and support and in most cases his translator. Naruto is new to interacting with you humans so excuse any discomfort his may show" **this earning a few nods, though, this confused them even more (This class is only from shinobi raised kids so they don't know of Naruto's bad reputation) "If you don't mind me asking, Kyuubi. What do you mean by new to interaction with humans?" The pineapple kid asked, his chin resting on his folded arms. The fox sighed **"It is classified, however, do be careful he is a bit… Skittish…" **he cautioned giving a caring look to the nervous blonde.

"Pah, if he's skittish why is he becoming a shinobi? He'll just die!" a kid spat giving a judgemental glare to Naruto. "Tasnumi!" Iruka hissed at the boy giving a nervous look to the fox **"It would be wise if you stop talking before I bite out your tongue, human" **he warned bursting a wave of killing intent causing most the class to gasp in shock **"Anyways. My kits name is Naruto and I expect you to treat him with respect and accept him as one of your own**." Kyuubi finished hopping back into Naruto's awaiting arms. "T-Thank you, K-Kyuubi-san…" Naruto said to which the fox just nodded

Iruka smiled at the close companionship before coughing into his hand gaining the classes attention "Welcome Naruto, Kyuubi-san. Now, where are any spare seats?" Iruka pondered looking for anything available "Ah! Please go sit over there by Sasuke." Iruka instructed ignoring the girls angry upburst "It's just over there," he said, pointing to the empty seats near the brooding boy. "A-Arigato, I-I-Iruka-sam-san…" Naruto corrected taking notice of Iruka's shocked face

Naruto sat down making sure to keep as much distance from the Uchiha as he could, Kyuubi resting on his lap with his tail around Naruto's waist. Iruka gave a satisfied nod before bringing his attention back to the class "Now that that's settled, let's get back to learning!" he smiled taking in the classes blissful groaning.

Sasuke stared at the strange boy silently perched within a tree, unaware of the ogling fangirls surrounding him like a hoard. Stuff such as "Ooh, he's so cool~" and all those typical comments almost blocked out as he focused on the blonde, mainly his eyes. They were oddly familiar, like they were one of his own. Sasuke had talents with his eyes even without his sharingan fully unlocked, it was almost as if he could read a person through eye contact.

It was odd to him how the nervous blonde would always avoid his gaze and any of the Uchiha's attempts to communicate deterred him further. If it had been any other person they would have been jumping with joy at the opportunity to be near him, let alone speak to him. Though, he could observe body language just as well. His mother had said it was a gift and that he is a lucky boy to have such abilities

In times like these he really does appreciate his special eyes when he has an anomaly in his sight, a puzzle just waiting to be figured out. The boy was nervous, though that was obvious through the way he talked yet it confused him with the… jumpiness. He takes notice of how anytime a loud noise sounds or a person approaches him he flinches, almost like he was scared of what they could entail.

The fox was right about him being skittish. He shrunk into himself when given attention and refuses to look people in the eye almost as if it's a crime to do so. _"Naruto is new to interacting with you humans" _played over in his mind, what does that even mean? Surely he had talked to people, his communication skills were surprisingly developed and he acted with manners fit for a gentleman even if the stuttering made him harder to understand, so he was bound to be raised by a parent of sorts, but he notices the...fox. It seemed bizarre and unrealistic, yet, when he watches the young boy interact with his 'ninken' Kyuubi he could see the respect and loyalty one would show a god and he couldn't help but notice the loving gaze to fox gives the blonde, the gaze a mother would give a baby.

Sasuke had also taken note of the demon containers over respecting honorifics, stuttering titles that oddly sounded like "sama". He couldn't help but watch in wonder as the boy apologises to the fox profusely for saying such things as if it was taboo and the warning gaze Kyuubi gives the boy whenever he is said with such title. Perhaps it was a habit developed by the boy being placed in a constant position of inferiority

"SASUKE-KUN!" a voice screeched breaking him out of his thoughts. The uchiha scowled sending a glare to the oblivious blonde. "Yamanaka-san." He grit out forcing himself to stay reasonably respectful even if it killed him on the onside. The blonde swooned latching onto his arm ignoring the other fangirls outraged cries . "What are you doing?" she asked curiously taking a brief look at Naruto's direction, her eyes narrowing slightly

"Thinking. Why are you here?". Ino blushed shyly twiddling her fingers "T-To see you, of course!" she said blissful at the attention. Sasuke just 'hn'ed in response bringing his attention back to the blonde and his fox. He tilted his head in subtle curiosity as he watched the fox seemingly lecture the boy, it's red eyes flickering towards him and the noisy hoard.

The Yamanaka frowned giving the blonde a cold stare before giving the Uchiha an upset look "Mou.." Ino whined "What's so interesting about the fox boy anyway? He's so quiet and _sooooo_ out of your league. You deserve someone better" she commented suggestively, pressing her sizable assets onto his arm, yet to her displeasure he paid her no mind as he quietly observed the fox kid. Ino sighed disheartened as she got up not before giving the blonde a cold hate-filled glare and yet to her shock the boy slowly turned around to give her one of the most broken looks she has ever seen.

Ino gasped in shock as she observed the boys scared face, he must have sensed her KI. In her shock she retreated quickly, throwing a guilty look over her shoulder. The Uchiha couldn't help but glare at her retreating form. Sighing he stood up, sending a glance towards the trembling boy getting comforted by the fox. With a groan he approached the boy, his fangirls wisely choosing to stay put

As soon as he approached the tree he was confronted by the fox, it's maw open in a threatening snarl, it's bloodshot eyes promising death upon him. A chill ran up his spine as he looked at it's blood lusted eyes. **"What do you want, human?" **Kyuubi snarled, eyes flashing a sinister red. Sasuke gulped as he took a step back, his arms raised in a peaceful gesture "I-I just wanted to talk to Naruto. I also apologise for that girls rude remarks" he apologised, swallowing his pride he did a curt bow ignoring the audible gasps of his fangirls

The fox was silent, his eyes piercing the Uchiha's soul. He couldn't help but feel judged and as uncomfortable as he was he couldn't bring himself to step back, like the eyes of god peers down on him. The fox eventually looked away giving the boy an approving nod as he called down the blonde. Sasuke held the breathe he didn't know he was holding, his hand pressed against his chest.

It was unreal for the Uchiha to feel such a thing, insuperiority. The fox was more than a ninken, it's power showing just through eye contact. It's red orbs reminded him of fire and darkness, a void sucking in any light yet as he observes he can't help but be fascinated as the beasts seemingly switched into such a gentle and caring window as he gazes at the blonde.

Sasuke stiffened as the blonde approached, his hand unconsciously making his way to his collar as to tidy it. He frowned at the blondes expression at seeing him, his nervous eyes widening with fear. **"He has come to talk" **the fox informed the blonde, calming him if only slightly. Slowly blue eyes locked on to his and he can't help but gasp. They were beautiful, like an azure lake of lapis. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as the ang- boy gave him a small smile "H-Hello…" he greeted, his voice sweet like a chiming bell. He could feel his face heat up as he quickly corrects himself. "Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I just came over to greet you seeing as you are new in this class"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the boys blush. A small protective growl making his way up his throat. Shaking his head he sat down, admit a bit closer than before. How it Naruto going to make friends if he can't let someone close to him?

Naruto smiled slightly, glad at the stranger's kindness. "M-My name is Na-Naruto.. Uh, It's a pleasure a-as well…" he greets giving the boy a small bow. Sasuke just nodded, looking away awkwardly "Well, Yeah. Um…" he stopped talking unknowing of what to say next. Damn, he wasn't prepared for this at all "T-That's all I guess.." he said, offering a small smile

Naruto nodded, his eyes downcasted to the floor. Slowly he turned towards the tree with the fox following. Sasuke fiddled with his hands, his foot tapping the dirt nervously.

"W-Wait!" The Uchiha called (in a very not Uchiha way may I add) gaining the boys startled attention. Swallowing his pride his looked at the boy, his eyes oddly welcoming "Do you wanna maybe… Hang out?"

(And end! Sorry for the long wait, you should know why. Now before you comment about Sasuke's weird behaviour I have made him completely OC. Yes, it may be weird for some readers but weird is my thing. I had decided to make Sasuke a pairing candidate and such earlier and decided to pull through with it. Now, I apologise if the last bit of this was a bit weird and chummy but I literally haven't slept in so long and didn't want to leave you guys waiting. That's all, make sure to review to help improve my fanfic writing skills! 3)


End file.
